Aftermath
by Kokoneshia
Summary: This story takes place after the Angel series finally.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

It all seemed hopeless. After they destroyed all the members of the Black Thorn it seemed that every demon was after them. They all knew that they wouldn't last more than 10 minutes, but they were all going to fight to the end. Angel wanted to slay the dragon, and Illyria wanted to kill anything since she was upset that Wesley was killed. Spike and Gunn were both glad to get to kill anything, but Gunn knew he wouldn't last long fighting since he had been stabbed and was bleeding, but he knew he would try.

Angel looked in his pockets to see if he could find anything that would help. All he found was lint and the stone from Illyria's sarcophagus.Illyria was about to run out to fight when Angel called her back, he didn't know if the stone would help but it was worth a shot. When Illyria came back to where Angel was he handed her the stone and asked if she knew if the stone would help.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I am uncertain, but it could be useful," Illyria said as she took the shinny stone from Angel's hand. "It may allow me to use some of the powers that Wesley took from me, or the power may already be drained."

"Listen, that's really nice love, but if your going to do anything with that stone you better get a move on it," Spike said.

Gunn looked at Spike and said with a disgusted look on his face "I really hate to say it but I'm going have to agree with Spike for a change on this one."

"Oh," Spike said who was getting angry with Gunn. "You just hate to admit that I'm right. I completely understand that you....."

"Alright enough you two. If you haven't noticed we have a bigger problem. Not that I don't mind you fighting I would just prefer if you fight the demons first before you kill each other. Me and Illyria can't do this alone so don't even make us try," Angel said as he looked from Spike to Gunn who both looked like they were ready to fight each other.

"This stone impresses me. The power of it is great. It is as if I could feel all the destruction it could do running through me," Illyria said with a small smile.

"Okay, that's really nice Illyria, but what will it do."Angel said with a questioning look.

Then the stone in Illyria's hand started to glow. Time began to move slowly around them. Every demon seemed to be going in slow motion while Angel, Spike, Illyria, and Gunn were the only ones that were moving at a regular speed.

"Wow," Gunn said. "This should even the odds out."

"This is more like it," Spike said. "Now let's get a bloody move on it and get rid of these damn demons before everything goes back to how it should be."

"Let's go," Angel said. "We don't know how much time we'll have. Everyone should try to slay as many as they can, but all of you better leave the dragon because he's for me. I mean after all I was the first to call it."

"Angel we get it. You get the dragon so can we go kill some demons or do you want to talk some more?" Gunn asked.

"Fine," Angel said. "Just go."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With the demons still going slow Angel, Spike, Illyria, and Gunn began killing them. They made a large dent in the heard of demons out of about 2,500 there were only about 700 left and naturally the ones that were left seemed to be the stronger of the bunch. It surprised them how they could kill some strong demons so easily with only a swing of a sword. It was probably because the demons weren't moving fast and they weren't fighting back and they were all glad for this.

Illyria could feel the power stone growing weaker and weaker. Illyria told this to Angel and he told them all to head back to the fence where they could think what to do next. They all got back to the fence and shortly after they got back the spell wore off. By this time they all knew what to do. Angel went to go sly the dragon and the others went to fight the demons on the ground. Since they had killed so many of the demons already their chances of living were much greater unfortunately not great enough.

Angel ran up and got on a rooftop near the dragon so he would be able to fight. He knew that the dragon would be hard work he just didn't know how hard. Every time he got close to the dragon it would try to deep fry Angel which in this case wasn't a good thing. On the rooftop Angel found a few metal pipes. He ran over and grabbed a pipe and threw it at the dragon.

"Shit," Angel said as the dragon fried the lead pipe and got the bottom of Angel's pants on fire. "I never have liked fire and especially not on my clothes, or me" he said after he put out the fire on his pants. Angel had a new idea this time he grabbed another pipe and ran up to the dragon. As the dragon tried to deep fry Angel he threw the pipe at the dragon and then ran and got out of the way of the fire. The pipe hit one of the dragon's wings causing it to cry out in pain and this also forced it to land on the rooftop that Angel was on.

"You know some days I have good aim and others I can hardly aim. I try for the heart and what do I get but the wing. Well I guess the wing is better than nothing after all now it can't fly," he said looking a little worried. Luckily he had a metal pipe in his hand. "Shit, why can't I aim today" he said as the pipe passed the dragon completely. To get to the other pipes he would have to go right in front of the dragon. Suddenly Angel hoped that the others weren't having as much trouble as he was. He knew his only chance was to get to the other pipes. Angel thought about how safe he was behind the little building that led to the inside of the building. Angel knew that he was just trying to stall from going out and getting those pipes so he ran out from where it was safe into the pathway of the dragon and as soon as he did the dragon used its fire breath to fry everything in its path.


End file.
